


[Podfic] The Weight

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season 1, Telekinesis, powers!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is podfic of morahmacpherson & callowyn's fic "The Weight."</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> In which Sam discovers there's more to his powers than seeing the future, and Dean maybe doesn't mind so much. Takes place after “Nightmare” (1x14).</p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:21:07 || 12.3 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Weight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Weight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10063) by moragmacpherson & callowyn. 



**Title:** [The Weight](http://moragmacpherson.livejournal.com/62371.html)  
 **Authors:** and **Reader:** **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** In which Sam discovers there's more to his powers than seeing the future, and Dean maybe doesn't mind so much. Takes place after “Nightmare” (1x14).

**File Length & Size:** 00:21:07 || 12.3 MB  
 **Download Link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Weight%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)

**ETA:** Now up at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/weight-0).

To listen to a streaming version, just click through the above link.

Originally posted [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1494455.html) on livejournal.


End file.
